


Proceed with the merge

by purplefox



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arisato Twins, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Minako just woke up... it's time to get to work





	Proceed with the merge

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a fun idea to play with. I need to do it more

Her head was killing her. She felt weak too she could recall this feeling and not just that. She could remember everything. For once she could recall everything. Her head hurt, the carpet under her knees was horrible. There was so much in her head, so many voices. So many decisions but that was not the worst of it all. The carpet under her knees was so disgustingly grimy.

“Ugh, my head.” Not her voice but her feelings. She squinted as she looked up to meet the eyes of someone that she knew. “Mina- what’s our name?” He sat up with a groan before he shoved his hair back. “Who are we this time around?”

She sat, copying his posture as she glanced around the dirty room. The voices were still loud in her head. The information was so hard to sort through but she knew the necessary things. “We- we’ve had so many names.” She laughed softly as she looked around.

“We’re both here.” He glanced towards the bed before he crawled to it. He snagged a paper from the bed before he continued. “So it worked.”

“Yes.” She said softly. “We’re back.” She glared around the ugly bare room. “But we’re way back.”

“We are Arisato again. Both of us.” He smiled at her before he shook his head. “Minako.”

“Minato.” Her head was still killing her. “It’s 2009 again Minato.”

“We did it.” His gaze slid to the corner of the room. “We’re going back again and this time we remember.”

“We’ve done so much.” Minako said softly. “Always the same thing. Always the same outcome Minato. Both of us. Me or you.”

“Us. We are us.” Minato corrected. “But we are together now. We are us now and we remember.” His grip around the paper tightened before he passed it to her. “We’re twins. We did have an effect. We made an impact Minako.”

“We can fix things.” She whispered as she read off the paper. “We can do it all over again Minato and we can save them all of them.”

“They won’t remember.” Minato said softly. “They didn’t even understand the last time.”

“They couldn’t even wrap their heads around the fact-“ Minako slowly laid the paper on the carpet. “That I’m you.”

“You’re me and I’m you.” Minato closed his eyes and smiled. “The things you did Minako.”

“The things you did.” Minako smiled. “The things we achieved and saw.”

“You did far more than me.” Minato looked regretful. “You saved him.”

“I tried.” Minako bit her lip as she recalled. “I didn’t get everyone and I didn’t always manage to save him but I’m so thankful that I did.” She slowly rose to her feet and tried rubbing her legs. They felt grimy. “You saved people too.”

“Not like you.” Minato shook his head. “But I don’t remember how it all started for us.” He stumbled to his feet and raised his hand to his head. “The memories will be in here.” He winced. “But honestly. I don’t think I can sift through them all Minako- my head it’s so…”

“Full.” She took a step forward before she pulled him so his head rested on her shoulder. “I have the biggest headache right now.”

“It’s going to be a long year.” Minato whispered against her shoulder. “But after seeing them I know we can do it. I know we can win this time. Properly win not negotiate.”

“Yes.” Minako smiled. “I’m so glad we met those two. Everything has become clearer. But to do everything all over again. It’s going to be different this time.”

“We save them all.” Minato whispered. “We- we have to.”

Her eyes moved to the dirty cracked half open window in the room. The sun was setting, an orange colour over everything. “That’s why we’re us.” She said softly. “I am you, you are me. We are not alone. We’re never alone. Together we will win. Together Minato.” Her grip tightened around him and his arms around her grew tight. “We save everyone and everything. All our friends and we defeat the shadows. We save their bodies and their minds.”

“We just gotta go back don’t we.” Minato said softly. “I can’t wait. I want to go back, I want to see them but they won’t know us yet.” His hug was borderline painful. “I’m glad I’m you, I’m glad you’re me and that you’re here. I’m glad I won’t have to do this alone.” Minako could only hug him in reply.

X

“What do you remember about this?” Minako took the empty seat next to Minato and looked around. “I can barely remember the first night. Your memories are jumbled too.”

“We arrived at the station just before the dark hour.” Minato leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. “Then we walked to the dorms. Yukari wanted to shoot us.”

“Mitsuru-senpai stopped her didn’t she.” Minako mused as she leaned against Minato. “We have to play this very carefully. Move too early and things won’t get resolved. Move too late and-“ Her breath hitched. “We won’t be able to save anyone.”

“It won’t be long before we get our evokers.” Minato said softly before he reached for her hand. Minako gave it without a thought. Minato- she had not been a touchy person but the team had changed that. Besides after everything, they needed to know they were still here and everything was still real. That they were still alive.

“I wonder how the return to the velvet room will go.” Minako said softly. “Elizabeth.”

“Theo.” Minato said softly. “I wish with my time as me that I could have helped him somehow.”

“Both of us will help him. Help them.” Minako reassured with a squeeze of her hand. “This time around all will be resolved. But we have to play it slow. Don’t forget-“ She growled. “He has the rooms bugged.”

“Everything will be hairy until we get Aigis.” Minato murmured. “We’ll have to play it by ear. Start all over again. Train hard, make bonds but we have to let them reach the full potential on their own. They have to step up on their own.”

“I was just about to tell you that.” Minako sighed. “It hurts to have to watch the same fights, the same pain over and over again.” In her head she saw from her side and Minato’s the same pain their friends had struggled through over and over again. “To have to watch this again.” She whispered.

“It’s the last time.” Minato reassured as the train doors slammed shut and the train began to move. “This is the last time.”

“Let’s just make sure we get our stories straight.” Minako sighed. “We’re twins… not wrong and not right.”

“Get our stories straight.” Minato blinked for a few moments. “Once we don’t speak about this inside the dorms we should be fine. We’ll find a place.”

“So we’re twins.” Minato glanced down at her. “Who is older here? You or me? Are you my precious younger brother?”

“What are you saying?” Minato rolled his eyes before he reached for his head phones. “I came to being first. You’re my precious little sister, far better at this than me. I’m the quiet older brother.” He slipped his headphones in and gave her a small smile. “That’s just how it is going to be.” Minako laughed softly as she put in her own headphones. She relaxed as she turned on her music and rested her head against Minato’s shoulder. They had a year to make things right, a year to save everyone. Not exactly piece of cake but they had their memories and they had each other. They would fix this.


End file.
